WO 97/23466 describes compounds as having an analgesic effect of a general and one preferred formula:

WO 98/28270 describes compounds as having an analgesic effect of a general and one preferred formula:

WO 98/28275 describes compounds as having an analgesic effect of a general and one preferred formula:

Amide derivatives of 3-aminotropane have been prepared and described as having potential pharmacological activity (Gutkowska, B., et al., Acta Pol. Pharm., 1984, 41(6), 613-617), of the formula:

WO 93/15062 describes compounds as delta-opioid (δ-opioid) and mu-opioid (μ-opioid) receptor agonists of (approximately) the general formula:

The synthesis and binding affinities for 4-Diarylaminotropane compounds as δ-opioid agonists have been described (Boyd, R. E., Carson, J. R., Codd, E. E., Gauthier, A. D., Neilson, L. A and Zhang, S-P., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2000, 10, 1109-1111) of the general formula:
wherein R is hydrogen, methyl, propyl, hexyl, 2-ethylbutyl, allyl, 3,3-dimethallyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, 2,2-diphenylethyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenethyl, 4-fluorophenethyl, 2-furylmethyl, 3,4-methylenedioxybenzyl, cyano and X is N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-phenylamino, N-ethyl-N-(4-methyl)benzylamino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, [N-ethyl-N-(2-methyl)allyl]amino, hydroxy, O-t-butyl and 1-pyrrolidinyl; and, Y is hydrogen, methoxy and methylthio.
Other selective 4-[(8-alkyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1] octyl-3-yl)-3-arylanilino]-N,N-diethylbenzamide δ-opioid ligands have also been described (Thomas, J. B., Atkinson, R. N., Rothman, R. B., Burgess, J. P., Mascarella, S. W., Dersch, C. M., Xu, H. and Carroll, F. I., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2000, 10, 1281-1284).
The present invention is directed to compounds useful as delta-opioid and mu-opioid receptor modulators. More particularly, the present invention is directed to delta-opioid and mu-opioid receptor modulators.